<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Living On The Darker Side by MerMagicAnaLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813714">I’m Living On The Darker Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily'>MerMagicAnaLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mention of Death, PTSD, Racism, Trauma, zombiephobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“All these numbers, everything the teacher said...all of it. I mean...it’s still technically legal to shoot zombies dead if a human is ‘threatened,’ and the threshold for that is so...so ridiculously low…”</p><p>“Eliza...we don’t do that anymore, people know zombies aren’t threats.”</p><p>“Yeah, but...it wasn’t that long ago. As soon as we’re old enough to walk, our parents taught us what to do if a human looks aggressive. Kneel on ground, hands up, calming tones, and slowly lie down, face-down, hands on your head and calmly telling the person in English that you’re unarmed and in control. All that time...you just pray they believe you.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Living On The Darker Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Addison smiled at her phone again for the seventeenth time at breakfast. Zed was sending her dumb and romantic memes, and every single one made her heart swoop as she laughed lightly, responding with various emojis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Addison, it’s taking you almost a half hour to eat a grapefruit,” her mom said, interrupting her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, just Zed is sending me some cheerleading memes he found online and he thought I’d like them,” she said smiling. Her parents tightened up a little. They got to meet Zed properly, and they did like him, but they were still getting used to the idea of their daughter dating a zombie. “And the relaxing tea is right here in the teapot guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” her mother poured herself some tea and took a sip. “You know we like Zed, we’re just...taking an adjustment period.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she rolled her eyes. “Speaking of, I told him I’d pick him up for school. We’re thinking of going to a used car lot after school and find him something to drive. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, just don’t come home too late, like before five?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...okay? Any reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Montana cousins and your Great-Uncle Rodney are visiting for the week, and they arrive today while you’re at school. At the very least, stop by and make an appearance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” she smiled and finished up her breakfast before heading out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always strange driving into Zombietown. There was a mix of an eclectic style the zombies created for themselves and the rundown nature of everything. It was so different from the rest of Seabrook that was cookie-cutter perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Addison!” She looked over and saw Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo headed over to her. Eliza and Bonzo slid in the backseat while Zed went to her front seat and kissed her good morning. “Ready for school babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ever?” She joked, pulling out of Zombietown and heading to school. “How’s your dad? Zoey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re good. Zoey is absolutely killing it in human elementary school, already making plans to kill it next year at human middle school, and even giving pointers to her new werewolf friends. You remember that show Ned’s Declassified?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it played when I was really, really little,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It came a little later for us,” Eliza said. “Our TVs only get three channels, and they’re all running about a decade behind. Literally all of high school is spoilers for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Zed said. “We’re calling her Zoey’s Declassified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agz bazo zig grozzorka,” Bonzo added differently. Addison had picked up more and more Zombie Tongue by hanging out and with Zed and all of his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got her a…book bag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Notebook,” Eliza corrected. “But it’s really close. Book bag is grozzorska.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a change our zombie ancestors were trying to make the language as hard as possible for humans to learn,” Zed said with a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t blame them,” she laughed. “Though it’s kinda fun. Bree and I are the only humans who are learning Zombie, so it works like a code.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also helps that you’re super smart...even if it takes you several tries,” Zed said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome for rubbing peanut butter on our umbrella,” Eliza teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, and I also cursed out werewolves, so maybe I should avoid France altogether. French is already used as a euphemism for bad language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zed laughed and put his arm around her while Eliza pulled out her book to catch up on the homework she didn’t get to. “Oh...oh this ought to be good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Civics, we’re going to cover human laws in regard to how they interact with zombies...laws that still technically haven’t changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Zed sighed, and he gestured for her to hand him the book. Addison noticed the three of them shared a look, and she was about to ask, when Eliza pointed out an open parking spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addison hadn’t done the homework for Civics, but she knew the anti-monster laws that her family helped enact and enforce, so she knew her way around those pretty well. “So...are we still on to see if we can buy you a car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Eliza helped me find this 2001 sedan, really cheap, within budget, and the problems with it seem to be easily fixed if Bonzo and I take my dad’s tools and spend a weekend,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even need me?” Addison started to joke, then she froze. “Oh...I didn’t mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you forget zombies still aren’t allowed to sign on big purchases like cars,” Zed said. “You don’t mean it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she said awkwardly. “So...I’ll see you at lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” he gave her a kiss and everyone split up for class.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Addison had Civics with Eliza, and she could see how tense she was from a mile away. “E, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything about this is wrong,” She said. “Completely human-biased and zombie-phobic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest, I didn’t do the homework. Isn’t this about the anti-monster laws?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...this is about...about self defense,” she said. “All these numbers, everything the teacher said...all of it. I mean...it’s still technically legal to shoot zombies dead if a human is ‘threatened,’ and the threshold for that is so...so ridiculously low…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliza...we don’t do that anymore, people know zombies aren’t threats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but...it wasn’t that long ago. As soon as we’re old enough to walk, our parents taught us what to do if a human looks aggressive. Kneel on ground, hands up, calming tones, and slowly lie down, face-down, hands on your head and calmly telling the person in English that you’re unarmed and in control. All that time...you just pray they believe you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I didn’t know it was that bad…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things still aren’t great for zombies. They’re better, and...I’m glad they’re better. But just because they’re better doesn’t mean there’s not so much more we have to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said. “And I’ll be fighting by your side...as a white haired human cheerleader who loves her zombie boyfriend and his friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet Addison. I was wrong to doubt you when we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m used to it. People judge me before they get to know me all the time. They think I’m some ditzy cheerleader who ties her ponytail on too tight. Did you know that when I started dating Zed, people actually told me, and sincerely, ‘I’m not sure you noticed, but did you know the guy you’re with is a zombie?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well at least dating zombies aren’t illegal for you.” Eliza got up and Addison frowned, following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…you really don’t know. I mean, it could change I guess, and if anyone would...you would…with my help, of course, since I’ve got my activism experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Change what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage laws. It’s illegal for humans and zombies to get married.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Addison, it was illegal for zombies to go to human school three years ago,” she reminded her. “And, you’re probably the first human to ever date a zombie...Bree is second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow...well, I know what my mission is going to be when I graduate then,” she said. “Maybe…I can go more than that,” she said. “Could you help me on my civics homework?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Okay, so...that’s the car you bought…” Addison said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a starter car,” Zed defended. “I know it's old, and bad...and there’s an engine with no battery, no oil, and no tires...and no windshield wipers…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine...it’s mostly built, and the individual parts aren’t expensive, and things I’m allowed to buy on my own...but it does kinda suck that I’m gonna have to get it towed to my house in a couple of days,” he said. Addison parked her car on the street outside her house and the four of them got out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think my mom’s minivan has a towing attachment from when my dad insisted on buying a boat…” Addison said, and the other three looked at her. “Long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Casually mention you own a boat,” Eliza teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owned, past tense,” she insisted. She thought she saw the blinds of her windows move but she ignored it. Probably her family checking to see if she was here already. “My dad sold it about a year later, when his phase was over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mid-life crisis boat then,” Zed said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agro grezer, za?” Bonzo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s all better now,” Addison answered. No midlife crisi-AH!” She stopped when she saw several members of her extended family burst out the door. Her cousin Chad grabbed her and pulled her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Addy, you’re safe now!” Her uncle and great uncle had guns pointed at the zombies. “They’re not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chad! Uncle Rodney, Uncle Jeffrey! Stop!” She fought against her cousin in his arms and all the zombies were staring at the humans wide-eyed, especially Zed. Addison swore she saw Zed shaking and Bonzo and Eliza started putting their arms up, Eliza addressing the humans and Bonzo calmly talking to Zed to follow their lead, which he did shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirs, we’re unarmed, we’re calm, we’re in control…” she said, and all of them started going on their knees. Did Zed turn paler?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rodney! Rodney!” Her parents were running out of the house, going to the other humans as the zombies lied down on the floor face down. Addison couldn’t pull her eyes away from her boyfriend. He looked like he was about to throw up, a look she’d never seen before. True terror. Bonzo stayed next to him, still leaving distance but calmly talking Zed down from shaking. They had to make sure they looked calm. They couldn’t look rogue or rabid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Dale,” Rodney said, keeping his aim right at Bonzo’s head. “You’re safe now from these flesh eaters. We can make sure they won’t hurt us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Addison struggled more against Chad. Zed squeezed his eyes shut as his breathing started going shallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rodney, Jeffrey, please stop aiming your gun at my daughter’s boyfriend and friends!” Missy yelled, and they all stopped, looking at her shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re friends?! They’re dating?! Addy, how could you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke away from her cousin and ran to Zed. When she put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched, keeping his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dating the same thing that tried to eat our father!” Jeffrey said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a bite, and they’re not the same zombies!” Dale argued. “They’ve got Z-Bands, it keeps them in control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re monsters!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you!” Addison yelled. “You held a gun up to three teenagers simply because you don’t like how they looked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Addison, don’t speak to your Great-Uncle that way!” Jeffery chastised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t speak to our daughter that way!” Missy argued. “All of you, go back to your hotel, we’re done for the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addison knelt back down and was able to coax Zed to relax a little and open his eyes, but he was still shaking. They all stayed on the floor throughout the entire time the three men got into their rental car and drove away, not getting up until they couldn’t see their car anymore. Zed still looked completely shaken, unlike himself. Eliza looked him over and sighed. “Bonzo...take him home please. I’ll stay and...explain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zed seemed to hear her but didn’t react, and Bonzo nodded, putting Zed’s arm over his shoulders and walking him back to Zombietown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just...what just happened?” Addison asked. “Is he going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will...in a while. But...I think you three need to hear a story.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They invited Eliza inside and even made her a cup of tea and a slice of the pie they’d been planning to eat with the extended family. “So…that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliza, we cannot apologize to you enough about them. They live in Montana, and there’s no zombies outside of Seabrook, they weren’t aware of the changes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t blame you, Mr. and Mrs. Wells, really,” Eliza said. “And I doubt their attitudes would have changed much living here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was Zed like that?” Addison asked. “I mean, you and Bonzo seemed more calm, in control. But Zed…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza took a slow sip of the tea, breathing in deeply. “I’m going to tell you a story. It’s a story a handful of people in Zombietown know, so it’s pretty well kept. It’s a story that not even Zoey knows, and she doesn’t need to know until Zevon decides it’s time to tell her. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all shared a look and nodded, sitting down across from Eliza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first thing you need to know…” Eliza said slowly. “Is that Zed is actually Zevon’s second child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...what?” Addison looked at her parents before looking back at Eliza. “But...he only has one sibling, Zoey, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He...he only has one </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span> sibling,” Eliza took a deep breath and took another sip. “He used to have an older brother...Zhadir. He was so cool. I remember that he used to have this trick with the bus stop vending machines, he’s bang on it three times and say ‘Grazhar Griz Zask,’ Listen to my words...and we’d get free sodas. Nobody has been able to figure out how he did it since. Part of me thinks he slid the dollar in while none of us were looking…” she had a faint smile. “Zed idolized him. Zhadir knew everything. And in Zed’s eyes, he was big, and strong, and-and smart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like where this story is going…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you really don’t,” she said. “In our little heads, Zhadir was this big, wise, muscular dude…the ultimate guy. Really, he was an exactly average eleven year old. But to six year olds, he might as well have been twenty-five. One day…” her voice caught and Addison took her hand. “One day,” she said slower, trying to breathe evenly. “Zed wanted to prove he was just as brave as his big brother, and he left Zombietown borders. Before...well, before now, Zombies didn’t leave Zombietown until they’re 18 for work. Everything we’d need is, in theory, Zombietown. Not to mention that the only place we’re afforded protections is inside the barrier. Well, Zhadir followed him out, trying to get Zed back inside. You’d think...you’d think everything would be fine, right? They’re kids...it wasn’t nighttime, it was, like...three in the afternoon...but three humans were there. They saw the green hair and pulled their guns out first. Except...Zed was frozen. He didn’t go down like we’re supposed to, like we’re taught to, like we did out there…even though Zhadir started to do that.” Her breath started getting shaky and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliza…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All he did was turn his head, trying to tell Zed to get down...don’t ask me how the courts justified that the men were using ‘necessary and proper defense’ because ‘they feared for their lives.’ No...no matter what creature...human, zombie, werewolf...nothing is scary at the size of an eleven year old, a calm eleven year old turning his head and who said, in English, ‘Zed! Get!” He didn’t get to that last word. He never said that last word. Since all three men were busy...busy eliminating the eleven year old ‘threat,’ they were distracted and Zed was able to run away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was able to run back into the barriers, and after telling his dad what happened, they had to ask the Z-Patrol to go get Zhadir. Nobody left Zombietown for a week after. Everyone called in sick to work and stayed home...mostly going over drills, or doing the funeral preparations. After Zed was able to tell his parents what happened...he didn’t say a single word for almost a half year after that. Completely silent…and he didn’t laugh at all until he was nine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oh my god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he was eight...Zoey was born...and his mom Zarah died in childbirth…a devastatingly common cause of death for zombie women…” she said. “Today...Zed was brought back to that mindset from when he was six. He felt like he was six...and the worst part is, he still feels like it was his fault. He thinks that if he didn’t leave Zombietown…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet after that, and Addison moved around to hug Eliza, trying to comfort her. “Mom...dad...maybe I should…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” her mother said. “And if it gets too late, just text me and don’t worry about coming back until morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...okay, thanks.” She turned to Eliza. “I’ll drive you home.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Zevon opened the door for Addison and saw the tears in her eyes. “Yeah...Bonzo told me,” he said. “He’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could...could I talk to him? Eliza told me the story...the full story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so...I’m so sorry, I couldn’t even imagine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...it is unimaginable,” he admitted. “Thank you, Addison...but I’m not the person who needs you right now.” He stepped aside and she thanked him as she passed him, heading up to Zed’s room. She knocked on the closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N..not now Zoey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Zoey…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet. Then the door opens, and his eyes were redder than usual, this time from crying. She could feel each and every one of his heartbreaks in his eyes and she didn’t say anything. She touched his arm, and he wrapped her in the tightest hug he could muster, tighter than one Bonzo ever gave her. “Eliza…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she told you,” he said quietly. “Any other day...any other day I’ll talk it out with you...but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you don’t have to say anything, but...I can stay for as long as you need me to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gar garziga, Zed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gar garziga, Addison...gar garziga.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the depressing content, but I couldn’t get it out of my head. Please let me know what you think! And please visit my tumblr! Www.thegayagenda-for kids.tumblr.com!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>